


First Contact

by Bittodeath



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Marvel, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Barbecue, Crash Landing, Crossover, First Meetings, Gen, Innuendo, Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and several troopers make an escape aboard the Twilight. However, the ship heavily damaged, they crash-land in an unknown part of the galaxy, on a planet called "Earth"...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865308
Comments: 10
Kudos: 188





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: I just saw a Tony Stark post on your dash and was thinking SHIELD andor The Avengers dealing with a crashed ship (the twilight?) and Anakin ObiWan and Ahsoka. Just the sheer chaotic energy from these alien visitors. Also, what is an alien? When two of them look human but all of them can levitate things?
> 
> I'll have to admit, while writing this, the only thing I could think about was the absolute chaos of Star Wars being a thing in Marvel universe and Tony trying to warn them, with Steve desperately trying to understand what the hell is going on in the background.
> 
> The place described is Clint's house in the MCU, but how they all met is a different story than what happened in MCU (bc Thor being an alien would mean that the Jedi... make sense.)

“Landing’s gonna be bumpy!” Anakin warned as the _Twilight_ dipped, engines smoking ominously.

Ahsoka was holding onto her seat, Obi-Wan gripping the backrest in a death-grip, while in the small haul of the ship, Cody, Rex, Fives, Echo and Hardcase prayed not to die from the Jedi General’s suicidal flying. It was already a miracle that they’d managed to make it to the ship, so hopes weren’t that high.

Anakin aimed for a bare grass field in the middle of nowhere, neatly avoiding both the house and the barn nestled there, the ship digging a deep furrow in the field.

“Get out!” Obi-Wan barked, the smell coming from the engines bad news and the Force ringing in warning.

They managed to get everyone out and sheltered behind the barn before the ship exploded.

“My ship!” Anakin whimpered, when all that was left was warped metal and fuming debris.  
“…How much of a bad news is that?” Ahsoka asked, looking at her grandmaster.

Obi-Wan grimaced.

“Well, the bad news is, we’ll be stuck here for a while unless we manage to contact the GAR. The good news is, the civilization of this planet is advanced enough that with Anakin’s skill, we should be able to… build a ship worthy of outer-space before we’re all old and wrinkly.”  
“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LAWN?!” a dismayed voice with what sounded like an extremely thick Kelevalan accent asked in nearly incomprehensible Basic.  
“Oops?” Anakin said with a wince.

They turned slowly, and found themselves facing a blond man who looked like he was pulling his hair out. Then the man turned from the wreck and stilled completely, his eyes round as he watched them. His clothes were reminiscent of some of the fashions you could see on Coruscant.

“Is it wizard raining season?”, he asked, sounding completely baffled.  
“Well, hello there”, Obi-Wan said as charmingly as he could, when sweaty and covered in soot.  
“Darling!” the man yelled. “There’s a weird man flirting with me!”

Obi-Wan couldn’t stop himself from flushing at the reply, Anakin and Ahsoka snickering at his expense. The man looked back at them, his eyes rounding even more when he saw the Jedi Padawan.

“Someone’s bothering you?” another voice called, mirth obvious in it.

Another man appeared, clad in red and gold armour, but sans helmet, a confident and charming smirk on his lips. He eyed them, and looked back to the house from which they’d all come.

“Captain! We found the order you’re missing from! Fighting monks!”  
“Very funny, Stark”, came another voice, and a tall blond man arrived, clad in a red, white and blue uniform that was extremely form-fitting. “…You were not kidding”, he replied in disbelief.  
“Hello”, Obi-Wan repeated, still smiling. “I’m sorry we crashed on your land. I’m General Kenobi, and we’re from the Republic.”  
“…Clint why didn’t you say _there was an alien in the garden_ ”, the dark-haired armoured man said, staring at Ahsoka. “Sorry, General, but like… Do you guys come from outer-space?”  
“…Yes?” Anakin replied tentatively.  
“Oh, Force. Your civilization hadn’t made contact yet”, Obi-Wan breathed.  
“Well, now you have”, the armoured man – Stark, if Obi-Wan heard right, said, “are you guys hostiles? Because if you’re hostiles, I’ll have you know we’ll defend this planet.”

Obi-Wan’s lips twitched.

“No, we are not hostiles. We are at war and our ship took too much damage, we were forced to… crash-land here.”  
“In my garden”, the blond man sulked.  
“At war? Against whom?” the one in the striking uniform asked, blue eyes earnest. “There’s a war going on in space? And no one told me a thing?”  
“I have a feeling this will be long. C’mon, it’ll be more comfortable if we seat. We were about to start the barbecue, you guys hungry?”, Stark waved about, the clones discreetly observing his armour, unlike any they had ever seen. “You guys… eat meat, right? There are veggies too.”

Obi-Wan nodded – they’d been fighting for a long time, the men were tired and hungry indeed, and they had very few rations with them. They followed the three men back to the house after checking in with everyone – thankfully, nobody was injured – and their mouths almost dropped at the feast they were getting ready.

“What have you blown up this time?” a woman asked, coming out of the house with a dish full of fresh vegetables. “Oh, hello”, she added when she saw them – her dark red hair pulled back in a nerf-tail, but posture clearly betraying someone well trained.  
“We have guests”, one of the men said, grabbing a slab of meat and putting it on a grill over burning coals.  
“They look a bit… singed”, the woman declared with faint amusement, and Anakin snorted. “Sit down, make yourself comfortable, I’ll bring out glasses and water for everyone.”  
“Thank you, Ma’am. It’s very kind of you”, Obi-Wan replied with a bow, and she paused.  
“Call me Natasha”, she said with a smile, though there was something in her eyes that told Obi-Wan she was… less trusting than the others.  
“I’m Steve”, one of the blond men – the taller, bulkier one said, sitting down and looking at them. “If someone had told me we’d be meeting extra-terrestrials. How come we understand you?” he added after a moment of thought.

Obi-Wan exchanged a glance with Anakin, who shrugged.

“Because you speak Basic, and so do we?” Anakin replied, crossing his arms, and uncrossing them to accept the glass of water Natasha handed him. “Where are we? Our instruments were fried, we have no idea where we landed.”  
“Planet Earth”, the man in armour replied, and Steve glared at him. “No, I’m not taking the armour off just so you can throw me in the pond, Rogers. I’m not an idiot. Besides, you’re still in your tights too.”  
“It’s not like I have a change of clothes laying around”, Steve grumbled. “Sorry about the clothes. We just got back from an incident in New York. Well, you probably have no idea what that is.”  
“Indeed”, Obi-Wan replied with a smile. “Anything… else you can tell us? I have never heard of your planet. Which system is this?”  
“The solar system?” Steve replied awkwardly. “I’m not yet up to date on everything that changed this past century, I couldn’t believe we sent a man on the moon!”

There was an awkward silence as Jedi and clones considered the fact that this backwater planet was barely starting to explore space. Obi-Wan would have said they were being surprisingly friendly to strangers, if he hadn’t noticed the way they all moved, like trained soldiers. Like they were used to being the most dangerous thing around. By playing hosts, they made sure they weren’t going to cause chaos anywhere else, which, given the smouldering wreck they’d left, was perfectly reasonable.

“Don’t listen to a word he says”, Stark said as he passed with even more meat, “that man is a fossil!”  
“Shut up, Stark, or I’ll make you swim with that armour of yours!” Steve replied, before turning back to them. “So you’re General Kenobi. What about the others? I’m guessing the five in armour are your soldiers?”  
“This is Knight Skywalker, with his Padawan. We are Jedi. And yes, these are our men.”

Steve’s eyes flickered to the still helmeted clones, and Obi-Wan felt his concern in the Force. Something was bothering this man.

“Jedi”, he repeated. “Never heard of it before. What does it mean?”

Ahsoka was buzzing in the Force, and Obi-Wan motioned her to answer.

“We’re a religious order, dedicated to peace. We follow the will of the Force, and help where we can.”

_Captain, we found the order you’re missing from! Fighting monks!_

Those had been Stark’s words to Steve. Could he really be…?

“…Are you telling me Stark was right?” he said in disbelief. “You’re space warrior monks?”  
“Peacekeepers”, Obi-Wan corrected.

Apparently not, which settled him because Steve didn’t feel like he was Force-Sensitive. He wasn’t so sure about the other blond man, or the woman, Natasha. She passed, bringing a tray with more glasses of water and- Yes. She was. Her shields were tight, but cracked and holed, typical of an untrained Force-sensitive who had had training as a fighter.

The word made Steve pause, and reassess them with a pleased nod.

“Well, you already know my name, Natasha’s, and Tony, so that leaves Clint.”

Clint, who was coming back from the wreckage and looked thoughtful.

“You know, once I’ve cleared the debris, I could turn the hole into a swimming-pool.”

Natasha came out, and crossed her arms. The exchange was near silent between the four warriors, but they all seemed to relax.

“I’m sorry, they’re being terrible hosts. I know none of you was injured, but you might like to freshen up before we eat? I can show you to the bathroom, there’s still time before the food is ready, and there are change of clothes if needed.”  
“Force yes, I’m covered in dirt”, Ahsoka replied eagerly, but Obi-Wan didn’t doubt Anakin had pushed her to action.

She disappeared inside the house with Natasha, though she remained ready to bolt.

“Who are you fighting against?” Steve finally asked – he had been sitting on that question, they all knew it.  
“The Separatists”, Anakin answered. “They were dissatisfied with the Republic and wanted to make their own system, but their leader, Count Dooku, chose to raise an army of droids and attack the Republic, conquering and enslaving worlds.”  
“An army of what?”

Stark scrambled from the barbecue, tossing his utensils to Clint.

“Did you say _droids?”_ He turned to Steve. “Robots, Steve. Kinda like Dummy, but smarter.” He looked up, and gasped. “Are your soldiers droids too?” He said, clambering closer to Echo and getting in his face. “Impressive! They move like they’re organics!”  
“ _No_ ”, Obi-Wan snapped. “My men are not _droids_.”

He felt a flash of gratefulness from the clones, and Stark scrambled back.

“Oops! Sorry, got excited.” He shrugged. “I’m only into machines.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t stop himself from glancing at Anakin, who let out a gasp of outrage.

“ _Master!”_

Their hosts froze, and Stark started to snicker, which slowly turned into full-blown laughter. Steve was looking at him like he was deranged, so visibly whatever had made him laugh so hard wasn’t universal.

“Stark? Care to share?”  
“You’re too much of a goody-two-shoes to get it”, Stark replied, clapping a hand over Steve’s shoulder. “I assume you didn’t mean… well. The connotations of that word are probably very different in our two cultures.”

Given the way Obi-Wan flushed and dropped his head in his hands, it was clear the word _also_ carried that meaning in the vast galaxy out there. The conversation had apparently gone right over Steve’s head, who was gazing back thoughtfully at the clones. Who knew what he was thinking.

“If I got that right, you are… this planet defenders, yes?”  
“Something like that”, Clint replied. “The higher-ups want to call our team-up the Avengers. I say that’s way too pompous. It was coincidence that we all ended up working together.”  
“Is there a planetary ruler we could meet? I’m afraid our means of transportations have been… compromised.”

Stark whistled.

“I would avoid that if I were you. This place is one of the most isolated and safest you will find, and I can provide anything you might need. You don’t want to end up as lab rat, nor step a foot in world-wide politics.”  
“For once, I agree with Tony”, Clint replied. “You should stay here. There’s room enough.” He smirked lightly. “We wouldn’t want you to disappear in Area 51…”

Obi-Wan hadn’t missed the way his troopers had stiffened at the idea of being lab-rats – _again_ – and quietly agreed that this was not an appealing perspective. On the other hand, staying here would put a strain on the defenders who had welcomed them with little fuss. Either they were very sure of their competency, or supremely oblivious to danger. Given their reaction to higher authority, Obi-Wan leaned for the former. In a way, he could understand: he too could protect his men on the battlefield. Enter the Senate Arena, and it was a whole other can of worms.

“We might have to take you up on the offer”, he finally replied. “I thank you for your hospitality.”

*

Weeks had passed. The Twilight was slowly rearing its head in the hastily built shelter, Anakin deep in its guts with Tony. Obi-Wan checked the hour: the two got on like a house on fire and if they weren’t careful, both mechanics would disappear for days in the ship, talking shop as they slowly reconstructed it. The rest of the team rotated to help, and it was slowly taking form.

He picked up the bottle of ale by his side and took a sip. Earth ale had nothing on a good _netra’gal_ , but it was also nothing to scoff at. Farther, Steve had engaged Cody in a friendly spar that didn’t look so friendly from out there. The human soldier had been delighted to discover other humans of strength, resistance and speed that matched his own, and the clones had been just as happy to have a sparring partner worth a match that wasn’t a Jedi or another clone.

Down here, it really felt like the war was a distant nightmare. It would be all too easy to stay here, put down his ‘sabre and… just live. There was a lot to learn about the human settlers on that planet, which looked like it had been cobbled of off many others Obi-Wan had visited. From the research he’d made, there were places that looked like the early years of Coruscant, verdant nature like on Naboo, impressive mountain ranges like Alderaan had, large deserts of sand reminding him of the sweltering heat of Tatooine…

More frightening were the tricks Ahsoka had learnt from Natasha, how she was coaching her to make an impressive infiltration agent. That would be dead useful, but he worried how Natasha herself had come by those tricks. He scolded himself for getting attached, but a part of him wanted to take them all back with them. Tony’s genius would be valuable, as would be Clint and Natasha’s training. Steve was a soldier – a _good_ one – and Obi-Wan could already see him training the last of the batches on Kamino. Better than the _sleemo_ bounty-hunters currently doing the job.

He let out a sigh. The little planet was too far out for them to send a message, so they really could only rely on themselves. Even if they were searched for, the probabilities of being found… Well. They had better chances with remaking the _Twilight_.

The sound of his comm chiming had him jumping out of his seat and calling his lightsabre to his hand, the metal rod sailing through the air to smack into his palm.   
Only then did he realize that his reaction was out of bound… and that the chime meant someone was contacting them.

“Master Windu! It’s a relief to see you”, he said as soon as the holographic form of the Master appeared.  
“Master Kenobi”, he replied. “Enjoying your vacation?” he teased gently.

It was obvious they had lived comfortably enough, just looking at the Jedi Master – Obi-Wan had filled out some, and his eyes weren’t constantly darkened by the lack of sleep.

Obi-Wan looked up, and realized he wasn’t the only one alerted by the call. He met the eyes of each of the troopers. They gave him tight nods.

“Ready to come home, Master Windu”, Obi-Wan replied.

He gazed at the open field surrounding the house. Maybe, after the war… He could come back here.

Without crashing first, this time.

**Author's Note:**

> (Lol re-reading it to edit out typos I realized this could be read as Clint/Tony.)


End file.
